This Is What Happens Part 2
This is a sillyfic by MistydaAwesomeSeaWing. Please do not edit unless it’s just for typos. This is a WIP How It Goes: Basically I’m gonna start writing a series using OCs and canon characters, and I’m gonna take suggestions and stuff in the comments when this is finished, and I write a sillyfic about This Is What Happens when SoandSo becomes/does/starts/etc a SoandSo. This one will include RWD’s dragonsona, Asteria. This Is What Happens When Asteria Becomes a Narrator: Asteria: *Walks onto stage* The story you are about to see is called Sleeping Beauty. Here is where we begin. *Suddenly gets stage fright and forgets some lines* Uh oh. ''*Starts to think of replacement lines* Asteria: Our story begins a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. . . . Backstage Dude: *Facetalons* Great. Asteria: It is a period of civil war, uh, with knights and round tables and stuff. And, uh, there was this Kingdom, where a princess was just born. She was beloved, and the entire kingdom came to give her tribute. But, uh, this witch with frizzy black hair—named Belatrix Lestrange— came out of nowhere and tried to turn the princess into a frog— Backstage Dude: *Mouths to Asteria to get out of there* Asteria: *Bows to crowd and runs backstage* '''Some Time Later In The Play' Asteria: *Comes back out on stage* Then, after, uh, the enchantress left, the princess went to live with, uh, the three bears—er, fairy godmothers—wait, fairies. There they raised her as a peasant girl, ignorant of her royal bloodline. *Is forgetting more lines* Uh, as it turns out, she was really descended from a goddess, which makes her a demigod by blood, and a mortal royal by flesh. The fairies soon discovered the princess’s powers and— Backstage Dude: *Waving frantically for Asteria to stop* Asteria: *Bows and runs backstage* Another Time Later In the Play Asteria: *Comes back onstage* Once the princess was under the spell, she was left asleep for two thousand years *stage fright is still going on* growing in size throughout, uh, that time. One day, a comet swept by the earth, awakening her, and she was filled with hatred and revenge. She, uh, seeked to control the world, becoming the first queen to rule, uh, and cunningly used magic to make everyone like her. Then— Backstage Dude: *Looks very angrily at Asteria and pointing for her to come backstage* Asteria: *Bows again and runs backstage* Near The End Of The Play Asteria: *Comes back onstage again* And so, after the prince foughe and slayed the Belatrix-dragon, uh, he went to the princess and, um, tried to kiss her to awaken her from ANOTHER sleeping spell after the original. But, he discovered the princess’s breath smelled deadly after two thousand and thirty years, and passed out from the stench that emanated from her mouth. Then, the butcher’s son came along— Backstage Dude: *Banging Head against the wall And motioning for Asteria to come back or else* Asteria: *Bows for last time and runs backstage* End Of The Play Asteria And Actors: *Run onstage and bow* Crowd: *Cheers when Asteria gives a solo bow because they liked her version of Sleeping Beauty better than the original* Backstage Dude: *Groans* THE END!Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing)